


Dying Sun

by AbsinthexMind



Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brutal Murder, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Little Sisters, Robert's Rebellion, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestGrowing up, Elia and Oberyn had been your companions while your much older brother Doran remained distant; busy keeping together Dorne. Hitting hard when you lose one of the few people you cared for most in the world, at least you still had one more.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Reader
Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dying Sun

“Get out of my way!!” You screamed, pushing a few armored men that tried to keep you at bay. Elia had always teased you that your glare would set fire to any man that received it, unfortunately that wasn’t so. 

Oberyn followed closely behind you with a troop of Dornish soldiers. “Didn’t you hear the princess? Get out of our way.” He growled, when your voice failed it was always Oberyn that was there for reinforcement. 

Worried about your sister being a captive of the Targaryens, you and your brother along with many other Dornish nobles loyal to House Martell raced to King’s Landing. The Stark army as well as those of Baratheon and Arryn were already at the gates by the time you had made it to Maegor’s Holdfast. King Aerys had already lost the war. 

Despite how much pressure you had put upon your horse to ride faster when the peaks of King’s Landing had come into sight, you were too late. 

Maegor’s Holdfast had been deathly quiet when your men had kicked down the doors and fought whatever scattered Targaryen knights remained. Robert’s Rebellion had been a bloody affair. None so bloody as what you and your brother found. 

On one wall was a messy red mark with pieces of pink material still clinging to the stone. Below was a crumpled little body. Your stomach turned and you felt your veins turn into ice. Little Aegon. Your baby nephew. Someone who could have never done anything bad to deserve such a fate. Heavy feet brought you over to the small bundle. Chest feeling like it was about to burst, you kneel down and gingerly pull at the stained blanket. 

A sob escaped you which seemed to be a call to Oberyn as he came to your side. “Those monsters. Those fucking monsters.” He tried to pull you away but you shrugged away his hand. You had to see what they did. You had to bear witness. 

An utter blood bath. This was supposed to have been a nursery, instead it looked like a massacre on one of the battlefields you had passed by on your way to King’s Landing. 

“(y/n). . .” There wasn’t enough time to breathe as your head jerked up. Elia. Her voice had been barely above a whisper but both you and Oberyn heard it. Where the crib was you make out another crumpled form on the ground. Dress tattered, you let out a startled cry when you were able to see her face. 

“Oh gods. . .” 

“Elia!!” Oberyn fell to his knees and tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t know how to help her. The side of Elia’s face was crushed. She was barely holding onto what life she had. You were surprised that she had stayed alive for so long. Her brain, much like the pink stuff you saw on the wall from Aegon, was exposed and squished. All the years she had weak health, only to live through this. 

The perpetrators must have barely left, maybe because they heard you and your troops break in. 

Elia struggled to stay conscious as her wounds were too fatal. “Rh. . . Rhae-Rhaenys. . .” 

The Dornish army was already looking through Maegor’s Holdfast once they saw the state of the nursery to try and find the culprit. “The Princess! Someone look for Princess Rhaenys!!” Oberyn shouted. 

You held onto Elia’s hand even though it lay limp in your grip. “I’m here. It’s okay. We’ll find her. Who did this Elia? By the gods who did this to you? Tell me and you and Aegon shall be avenged, I swear it.” 

One of her eyes was crushed from the blunt force trauma she had experienced. Only one of her beautiful dark eyes was open but her focus was all over the place as she drifted in and out. 

“Cl-Clegane. G. . .G-Greg-or. . .” 

You saw it happen. The life flee from her body. She jerked a few times before becoming still. Her eye still open as she stared at you during her last few seconds of life. Oberyn was crying next to you as you let your own grief consume you. You kissed Elia’s knuckles. Your sweet, wonderful older sister who had raised you as if she was your mother. Looked after you like a concerned hen since you had been prone to be a rough and tumble little girl. 

“I’ll kill him. I’LL KILL HIM!!” The veins in his throat bulged as unbridled fury ripped through him. 

“Your Grace, we’ve found Princess Rhaenys.” Quietly came a knight, but by the expression on his face you knew that there was bad news lingering on his tongue. 

Wiping your face, you stand up on wobbly legs. “Bring me to her.” You turn to address Oberyn who was in the process of wrapping Elia in a blanket. His shoulders were still shaking. The both of you, having been the youngest children, were very close to Elia. 

The knight takes you up to the next floor of the tower. Everything seemed so normal except for Dornish knights prowling around, looking for the man that killed your sister and her children. In the room where Rhaegar and Elia used to share a bed, there was a blanket where little Rhaenys lay in the middle of the room. You could only see her face as her torso was covered with a Martell banner. It looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes closed and her face incredibly still. 

Hesitantly someone speaks up “Your Grace, I’d advise against looking at her wounds. . .” 

You shake your head. “I must. I need to see what that monster did to her.” Fingers peeling back the cloth of the banner, you immediately saw the bloody mess underneath.  
*  


“Here, it will help soothe you.” Handing over a metal cup, you give it a small sniff before taking it. You hadn’t the mind to wash the blood off of your hands. You needed to keep it close to you as a reminder. After a moment Oberyn sits down next to you on the stone steps that led up to Maegor’s Tower. It wasn’t until Oberyn put a hand on your thigh that you started to sob. 

How could someone have done that to her? To them? There was no purpose in that murder. None that you could think of. 

Collecting you in his arms, Oberyn lay his cheek on the crown of your head. You clung to him viciously. Try as you may you couldn’t get the image out of your head. 

A deep hum vibrated through his throat as he gently rocked you back and forth, not minding about how you dug your nails past the material of his clothes so that your nail pierced his skin. 

“I’m here.” 

You could feel Oberyn’s body heat. You wanted to suffocate yourself in his chest. 

Elia had always been too weak to hug you so intensely. Only Oberyn could offer you hugs like this one. But you remember Elia’s gentle and loving embrace. How she would beckon you with open arms with a smile that stretched across her face. If you collided too harshly against her, she would fall all the way back with a gleeful giggle. You were the only one that treated her like she wasn’t made of glass. Always admiring her, you strived to one day have as good a heart as she did. 

“I know it feels like the world is ending, but it’s not.” Oberyn sighs out. “I can promise you that.” 

It couldn't possibly be ending. You still had your brother.


End file.
